Black market
The black market, also called the underground market, was an illegal underworld center where goods not publicly sold or traded could be found and purchased. Virtually every planet had a black market of some kind. Many forbidden droids, drugs, weapons, and other technological innovations could be found on the black market, as well as banned music and entertainment, bootleg media and Twi'lek slave girls. On repressive or religious planets, items like alcohol or caffeine would sometimes be available only through the black market. Black market technology was often employed by pirates and other criminal organizations such as the Black Sun. Although the technology was effective, it was sometimes outdated. Even planets allied to the Rebellion during the Galactic Civil War were known to have black markets containing pornographic media, alcohol, or expensive clothing not carried in the Alliance Commissary. Also, the users would have to be careful, as it was a crime to possess illegal items. During the height of the Galactic Empire items were usually classified into the following three categories: *F (Fee) - A special fee or permit was usually required to purchase these items. The fee ran from 5 to 50 percent of cost of the item and averaged at 10 percent. Records of these transactions were still kept to keep track of who owned such items. The black market would prevent the names of the purchasers from getting into such records. This was helpful for acquiring items that would go to the Rebellion. In addition to the above mentioned, armor and hunting firearms were included with this group, but required a fee and permit on Imperial-dominated worlds. *R (Restricted) - These items could only be accessible with a local or Imperial license, involving a background check and high fee (100 percent of the item's cost or higher). The background check and fees could be avoided with the black market. Items included most combat weapons, blaster pistols, blaster carbines, slugthrowers, ship-mounted weapons, and grenades. *X (Illegal) - Possession may have violated local law, Imperial law, or both. These items would only be available through the black market. Items included thermal detonators, stormtrooper armor, spice or many other narcotics, and anti-Imperial multimedia. However, goods did not necessarily have to be illegal or restricted to be sold on the black market, as some vendors would try to avoid taxes or notifying authorities. Certain goods that were normally not mass produced and not available on sale, such as lightsabers, could end up being sold and bought on the black market. Examples of black markets The city of Depatar was considered the biggest black market in the Cularin system. It had been built by five crime syndicates wanting a neutral meeting ground to deal, and later offered to any parties with similar needs.Star Wars: Clouded Paths The A68 Market was a black market right under the nose of the Empire, located within the Death Star itself.Death Star Technical Companion Appearances See also *Invisible Economy *Invisible Market Notes and references Category:Criminal organizations Category:Economic systems Category:Phrases Category:Secret societies